As consumer demand for voice and data communications continues to increase, the need arises for improved data communications equipment capable of supporting faster data transmission speeds and greater bandwidth. Increasingly-capable voice processing systems, for example, are needed to manage high volumes of calls as well as associated voice mail, teleconferencing and the like. Moreover, improved media gateways are needed to process voice and data traffic and to convert the various types of voice and data traffic into appropriate formats. Various types of media gateways convert between the public switched telephone network (PSTN) protocols and internet protocols (IP), for example, or between PSTN and asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) or other protocols that are used by telecommunications carriers.
Many data communications systems such as media gateways and voice processing systems are frequently implemented with packet transport platforms such as the MXP series multi-service packet transport platform available from the Motorola Computer Group of Tempe, Ariz. These platforms typically include a cabinet with multiple slots for receiving various cards that are capable of performing one or more desired tasks. For example, a media gateway might include a line interface card that connects to an incoming data source (e.g a T1 line or a fiber connection), one or more data processing cards that process individual calls or connections, and one or more routing cards that route messages or connections across various media as appropriate. The various cards inserted into the slots in the cabinet are inter-connected by a backplane that allows connections and/or data to be transferred between the various components of the system. One type of backplane that is commonly used in many media gateway implementations is described in the Compact PCI (cPCI) standards, as defined by the PCI Industrial Computer Manufacturers Group (PICMG). cPCI backplanes typically operate according to the H.110 standard, which supports approximately four thousand simultaneous half-duplex connections (i.e. about 2,000 voice connections) using time domain multiplexing (TDM) techniques. TDM typically involves providing shared access to the backplane by providing each component with an allocated time slot during which the component is allowed to use the backplane. After the component's allocated time has elapsed, the component relinquishes the backplane so that other components may have access the resource.
Although backplane technologies such as H.110 and cPCI effectively transmit data signals within a data communications system, as the capability of various processing cards continues to increase, the demands of increased processing power can exceed the available capacity of the backplane. For example, many processing cards are now capable of processing approximately two thousand full-duplex connections on a single card. If multiple cards are used within a cabinet, additional bandwidth beyond that which is available from the H.110 standard is required to make full use of this capability.
Accordingly, it is desirable to create a new backplane technology that is capable of transmitting voice and/or data connections between cards operating within the cabinet at a faster data rate. Additionally, it is desirable to create a backplane data transport technique that is readily implemented with existing components and technologies to reduce costs and complexity. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and any appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanied drawings and this background of the invention.